The living corpse
by MissiLikesFlowers
Summary: Konoha has been destroyed by pein, he knocked out Naruto and went to find a new body because Naruto had destroyed one of them. He saw the perfect body. But when he took it with him. He didn't notice that the body wos still alive. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pein POV*****_

I was standing there, looking around for a sign of life I could eliminate.  
Konoha was a mess, no house was standing, dead bodies were laying everywhere and the ground was soaked in blood. It was a sight, which made me feel peace in my heart.  
Konoha has suffered pain, and this was only the beginning of my plan.  
The Kyuubi container was brought to our hide out by Konan. I had to look for a body that might be useful, because that Kyuubi kid destroyed one of my bodies so that it isn't useful any longer.  
He was strong, that should be said, but who would be more powerful then god himself?  
It needed a while until I could actually knock him out temporally, but it wasn't much of a challenge after all.

After I had knocked the Naruto kid out, I killed Danzo and the Anbu squat that was hidden in the basement of Konoha and the rest of Konoha.  
I went through the streets to look for bodies that could be useful as a container for me.  
As my eyes were looking over several dead bodies, my eyes got stuck on something pink.  
It looked like hair and so I pulled on it.  
Like I have guessed before, it was hair and the pink hair belonged to a young kunoichi, maybe 17 years old.  
She was stuck in between two giant rocks. I pulled them away and saw her crashed body.

I have seen her fight with the animals I have called and I was quite impressed. She has killed one with only one hit and when I remembered right she was a medic as well. I think Sakura Haruno is her name. We have watched her, because she was part of the Kyuubis kid team.  
Also I have thought about her joining our organization, but every time one of my followers asked her she was faithful to Konoha.  
I felt her heart beat and felt that she was dead.  
I looked into her face.  
She was a real beauty, if you put the fact aside that her face and every other part of her body was scratched or broken and sticky from her blood, she looked like an angel.

Her pink bangs fell in her face, over her closed eyes and the peaceful expression her face held.

I picked her up and took off to our hide out.

My other bodies went back to the rain country, while I went straight for the Land hidden in the fog, where our current HQ was.

_**Sakuras POV**_

I was lying there, stuck in between two giant rocks hoping death would come already and take me away.

Hopefully to my parents and friends.  
I had heard Naruto fight with Akatsuki, but that was awhile ago.  
Now there was only silence. I guess Naruto was already captured. I didn't want to believe that he lost, but I also didn't want to believe that the village had been destroyed by one single man with 6 bodies.  
The second fact was without a doubt true.  
He came and slaughtered whole Konoha.

No one survived, except for me.  
While Naruto fought, I ran around trying to heal people.

When suddenly an eruption came and a house fell on me.  
I just had enough strength to protect my head from the rocks and stones which fell on me.  
I am sure that at least my whole left side was crashed and one of my ribs had punctured my lung, what explained why I couldn't breathe properly.  
I was too weak to cry for help or even to open my eyes.

Suddenly there was a pull on my hair and I cried out, but no sound came over my lips.  
The rocks were pulled away and someone picked me up and started to carry me away.  
I knew the chakra signature from somewhere, but it wouldn't come to my brain.

'**It's Pein.' My Inner said.**

'Who's Pein?'  
**'The guy who fought Naruto.'**

'No. That can't be him. Why would he carry me somewhere?'

'**Maybe he wants to make us suffer some more, or… What was it what Tsunade said about his bodies?'**

'Hm… You mean…? No, he can't be that stupid and think we are dead.'  
**'But think rational. You have only enough chakra left so you can survive, you don't breath your heart is really slow. I think he might took us for him as a new body.'  
**'But, I AM BREATHING.'  
**'Really? Than listen closely."**

I started listening.  
I could hear the wind, the forest around us, the breathing of Pein, his heartbeat, but nothing from me. Not even a heartbeat.  
'O god. Why am I living when I am neither breathing nor have a heartbeat?'

'**Hm… Maybe… Do you remember when we did this transforming jutsu and it didn't work?'  
**'Oh I remember what you mean. What's with it?'  
**'Could it be that we created a jutsu which helps us to regenerate our body?'**

'You mean something like fucking immortal?'

'**Maybe.'**

**  
'**_Oh my fucking god.'_

* * *

So yeah, that's what I wrote when I was bored some days ago.

I kinda like it, because I like pain. ^^

I don't own Naruto..T-T

I don't know if I should let this as it is, or make a story out of it, but then it would loose this… OMG what will happen thing.. so I will think about it later ^^

You can tell me in the reviews if I should keep it that way, or make a full love story out of it xD


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Sakura awoke she was lying on a hard and cold surface. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
The room she was in was plain and nothing was in it except a operation table on which she was laying. She sat up and stretched her stiff limbs. Just then did she notice that she had black buttons all over her body. She trailed a finger over them.  
"What is this?" she asked herself.  
**'I don't know, but it looks creepy to me.' Inner said.  
**Sakura ripped out one of the buttons and hissed in pain.  
It wasn't just a button as she had first thought, but a long black stick.  
Blood dripped out of the hole, in her skin.  
Sakura looked down at her body and saw that she had only ninja pants and a tank top on.

She could see all the sticks in her skin. It looked as if she had healed the wounds around the sticks and that they were now a part of her body.  
A sigh escaped her.  
The pinkette swung her legs from the table and let them swing there for a moment, before she jumped from the table.  
'Wait a minute. I was unconscious, what means that I shouldn't have been able to heal myself, but I don't have one single broken bone.'  
**'And we were almost smashed by a fucking bolder. How comes we are able to stand, without pain, besides the hole in your skin which you ripped yourself out and WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?'**

**  
**'I don't know, but I rather not find out, come on, let's go.'  
Sakuras eyes scanned around the room and found what she was looking for.  
There was a door and she went quickly over to it.  
Just as her hand touched the handle, the door was being ripped open and she stood face-chest with a rather tall man.  
She looked up unsure if she really should look who she was face-chesting.  
Surprised grey ringed eyes looked down at her and she recognized the man as the leader of the Akatsuki.  
She jumped back and shrieked likely, going into fighting stand.

"What are you doing here?" both asked surprised.  
"You should be dead." Pein said.  
"As you can see I'm not dead and I'm pierced with at least 20 sticks in almost every part of my body." She screamed at him.  
"24"  
"Ähm…. Excuse me?"  
"There are 24 sticks in your body."  
"……. Oh, I think that's nice to know…… WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE 24 FUCKING STICKS IN MY BODY?" she screamed losing her patients.  
Pein stayed silent.  
Minutes passed where both were staring, in Sakuras case more glaring, at each other.  
After a while, it felt like hours, he began grinning.  
Sakura was angrier as she had ever been in her whole life, ok, that was only 19 years, but shit, she went through a lot.  
Her mental age was at least 45.  
"You have those sticks in your body, because I wanted your body for my own purposes," he said and smiled slyly."But seeing that you are alive, destroys my planes and I have to go find a other body."  
"So what, I'm alive what do you want with me?" she asked, suspicious.  
"You will stay with me and bring the Akatsuki back to life." He smiled evilly.

"I would rather die than help you." Sakura spat out.  
"And what will you do when I let you go?" he asked as if he had known, she would say this.  
"Konoha doesn't exist anymore.  
All your friends are dead.  
The Kyuubi container is captured and locked up.  
Now tell me, where is your place in this new world?" he smiled, with every word he said his smile turned eviler.  
Sakura didn't know what to say.  
After 2 minutes of silence the Leader of the akatsuki turned around and began to walk away.  
"I will be back in an hour, when you are still here; I will consider you as a member of the Akatsuki." He went out of the room, but stopped again and turned around.  
"You shouldn't remove more than two sticks in from your body. You would get a electric shock and would be paralyzed until I come and stick them back in."  
He said and left, leaving the door open.  
When she couldn't see him anymore it was like a switch was turned.

All the memories of the day her village got destroyed floated into her mind.

All the children who got separated from their families and had to die alone.

All the parents screaming and searching for their children.

All the people who tried to dig out their beloved ones from under bolder, or smashed houses.

All the screams for help, for mercy and for vendetta.

And all the screams of pain and loss, it felt as like her heart had been ripped out and someone ripped it apart.

Sakura did not only see her version of that day, but also the memories of the person who slaughtered them all.  
Sakura couldn't bear it any longer.  
She began screaming, clenching her head in her hands, crying hot tears, of hate and pain.  
"Stop it…" She whispered between sobs.  
"STOP IT, I'm begging you." She cried out, but the memories kept flowing into her head.  
Her hands took strands of her hair and pulled hard on it.  
Scenes flashing through her inner eye.  
Her friends fighting against someone, they could never handle.  
Ino, Shikamaru, Choij, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Hinata and even Neji, everyone died.

Sakura cried bitter tears for all of her friends, the village and all the people she didn't get to know.  
Only now she understood the seriousness of the Leaders words.  
She didn't have anything she could do, nothing that she could fight for.  
Nothing that would be worth living for.  
"Naruto…" she whispered.  
Before she fell unconscious she thought that Naruto would be reason enough to keep living and the best way of helping him, would be to stay in the Akatsuki.

* * *

So , that's part two… I am still not sure if I should really make this oneshot to a full story, but you asked for a second chapter, so here it is… ^^  
I don't know why, but I like this chapter.  
It's sooo meaningfull. All the pain, at first we suppress every thought about what we have suffered through, but it always comes back and hurts us even more… *sigh*  
I just love it ^^

I don't own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't gotten my laptop back yet, but I wrote this chapter on the computer of my parents…  
I hate writing things on the computer of my parents, because my mother is always reading over my shoulder saying things like…  
"What ..? You are writing this crap again? Go to bed or learns something, but delete this from our computer…" …  
-.- ….. I guess you know what I mean.. and how I fell…(and if you don't I feel really pissed!) -.-

---------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------

The next time Sakura woke up she found herself lying on top of a king-sized bed.

It was a dark room, only the moonlight was shining softly through the windows.

The pinkette sat up slowly and looked around the room.

It was a huge room, with three doors.

In the room were, a tea table with 4 chairs around it, a sofa, a TV, two bookshelves, full of medical books and on either side of her bed a bedside table.

When the blanket slipped down from her upper body she saw that she was still in the clothes in which she had woken up in the white room.

'**Over there are fresh clothes, you really could use a shower by now. You stink.' Inner **complained.

Sakura didn't even try to object, she sat up and took the clothes from the left bedside table and opened one of the doors.

She just tried one of the three, seeing that she didn't know which onw was the right one.  
Behind the first door was a walk-in closet.  
So she tried the next one and found a dark bathroom, she turned on the light and noticed that there were no windows, only dark painted walls, a bathtub, a shower and a sink with a mirror hanging above it.

The mirror showed her reflection, but she didn't recognized herself.  
Her skin was pale, the veins were gleaming through it and she could almost see the pulse pumping the blood to her organs.

The sticks and buttons on her skin were so foreign that she just wanted to rip them out, she traced with her right hand over her face, over the two snake bites beneath her lip, the two eyebrow piercings in her right eyebrow and over the four piercings on each of her ears.

Sakura stepped further into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it with a swift motion of her hand.  
She undressed herself, stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water.

The cold water pattered on her shoulders, her neck and her head, running down her small, broken body.  
It felt like thousands of needles were stabbing her whole body, but the pinkette didn't mind.

It was her path of punishing herself, for many things.

For being weak.  
For being defenseless.  
For being the person she was.

She also felt guilty, she wasn't able to help Naruto and she was still alive while her friends were all dead.

The young woman began shivering, not because of the cold water which was still pattering on her body, but because of the silent cries and pleads she sent towards heaven that her friends will forgive her some day.

'**Get a hold of yourself. You can't do anything for them anymore, but there is someone out there who needs your help.'**

"Naruto." Whispered Sakura.

'**Yes, Naruto. Find a way how you can help him and we will be forgiven, we will be strong enough to stand proudly in the rows of our companions who gave their lives for Konoha. And for Naruto.'**

"You are right. I must be strong for Naruto." She murmured to herself.

The pink haired woman turned the water out and stepped out of the shower, while wrapping a towel around her.

A grim expression laid on her features, she had come to a decision and she would pull this through, also if it would come out more complicated as she had ever thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was sitting in her bedroom waiting for the one man, she hated the most.  
The man who had taken everything away from her.  
Minutes went by and suddenly there was a knock and the door opened.  
In came Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, murderer of thousands of people.

He had a strange majestic type of walking, thought Sakura; everyone with eyes in his head would know that his position was an important one.  
He was a "god" how he liked to put it, but Sakura knew that all he was, was a person who knew how to manipulate people, people who wanted to life would bow when he came into a room, or greet him politely, but Sakura didn't have anything she could lose, so she didn't see why she should be polite to someone like HIM.

The orange haired Akatsuki leader only wore pants, his upper body was pierced with the same sticks she had, his hair was spiked in every direction and his piercings shined in her dim lit room.  
He walked over to her and looked her up and down.  
"You took a shower." It was a statement, not a question.  
Sakura remained quiet and when his eyes finally met hers, she felt that he sure wasn't pleased by not being worshiped by her.  
The pink haired ninja thought that he would command her to bow to him, or say something, but he just rose an eyebrow and asked, if she liked her room.

Sakura didn't say anything; she just stared back into his grey ringed eyes.  
When he gave up on making her speak, he sighed and walked over to the door.  
"Zetsu will bring you something to eat", he said and closed the door behind him.

Three days have gone by and every time Pein came to the same times, before breakfast, before lunch and before dinner.  
Never had Sakura spoken a word to him and she didn't understand why he didn't force her to spell all of Konohas secrets, GOD she didn't even know why he didn't bring his dead members back alone, he sure as hell could.

Every time Pein came, he asked her questions about how she felt, if she needed something and he even asked if she was lonely.  
Sakura never answered him, when he was around she distracted herself, with looking into his grey ringed eyes.  
She had never seen such eyes before.  
The Rinnegan.

His eyes were bright, but there laid a deep darkness inside of them, somewhat like a shadow.  
Inside, the leader of the Akatsuki was just a man, a man in a world where he couldn't trust anyone, not even himself.  
Sakura kind of pitied him. She couldn't even imagine how it was to never trust anyone, or always look out for danger of every kind.

Suddenly a green, black and white creature came from the ground.  
Zetsu.  
Zetsu was a bipolar creature with a giant Venus flytrap on his shoulders.  
While one side of his body was black the other side was white.  
Sakura liked Zetsu.  
He was always quite and didn't talk to her, but he sure talked to himself, about how weird the girl with the pink hair was and how stupid her hair looked.  
These were times when she almost began laughing, but she just couldn't.

He put her plate and the glass of water onto the little table in her room and was about to vanish back into the ground when Sakura stood up.  
"Zetsu." Was the only thing she said and this only word made the bipolar man freeze.  
He turned around his yellow eyes piercing into her green ones.  
"**What?**" asked his dark side.  
Sakura didn't say anything she just stood there looking at him, searching his face for emotions.

Zetsu was about to again, sink into the ground, but Sakura took a step closer to him and touched his shoulder with her hand, it was only a light contact, but both felt the connection between them.  
The plant man took a step back.  
"You… you are like me." His white side said.  
Sakura nodded and smiled a small smile up at him.

Zetsus shocked face was too funny.  
Sakura took his hand and shook it.  
"Hello, I'm Sakura and I'm schizophrenic."  
Sakura felt happy, she didn't know exactly why, but she just felt as if she had found a friend.  
Zetsu was still standing in front of her, his mouth a little open and his eyes as big as if he had seen Santa Clause himself.

The pink haired girl suppressed a giggle and waved her hand in front of his face.  
Zetsu snapped out of his trance and looked down at the smaller woman.  
"Why haven't you **fucking** talked to **fucking **Leader?" asked his white side with a few interruptions of his darker side.  
**"He slaughtered her whole fucking village, why would she talk to him?"** her Inner said annoyed, as if it was only logical.

Sakura had always suppressed her Inner so that it could only talk to her in her head, but now with Zetsu also being bipolar it was only natural to let her Inner person speak not only in her head, but also with other people.  
Sakura took Zetsus hand and lead him to her bed.  
She sat down and pulled him down with her, so that he sat beside her.  
"**I could kill you right now,** you know that don't you?" Zetsu asked after a while.  
Sakura looked up at him.  
"I don't mind dying." She said and laid back on her bed, with her hands behind her head. "I should have died back then in Konoha, with all of my friends, in the battle against Pein."

The pinkette sighed.  
"You would actually do me a favor killing me, but not now. I still have something to do before I die."  
Zetsu sat uncomfortable on Sakuras bed and looked down at the small woman.  
"I guess helping the Akatsuki is quite on the bottom of the list." He said.  
"Yes, right under being killed by a book falling on my head and bleeding to death." She said and smiled up at Zetsu who now also smiled a small smile.

"Well, I can't say I expected something other, but you know Akatsuki isn't that bad." He looked down at Sakura and saw the scowl on her face, he smiled slightly and continued.  
"I can't say that we did things that were good for others, but I think that everyone has a path on his own. I follow Pein, because I know that he is a good leader and he has a vision of the future, that leads us all into peace, ok he always talks about how the world must suffer pain to understand what real pain is, but think about it. When you grow up in a world where everyone tries to kill you and you see other children growing up in peace and they become Kage, if it is now Kazekage, Hokage or the head chief of a clan.  
They don't care about the persons suffering pain, because they have never suffered real pain themselves.  
I think that's where I began understanding his feelings. He wants a world where everyone knows how the other feels and I help him, because I understand his version of peace."

He laid back besides Sakura.  
'**You know what? He is right.' **Was all Inner said in Sakuras head.  
'But I can't forgive him for killing all those persons close to me.'  
**'And you shouldn't, but you should understand the way he is thinking and maybe we could make a deal with him.'**

Suddenly she noticed the bed move and saw that Zetsu stood up.  
"I have to go." He said and answered her questioning stare.  
Before he could vanish into the ground Sakura stood up and gave him a short hug.  
"Thank you."  
The plant man didn't ask for what she thanked him, he just nodded and vanished into the ground.

* * *

**A/N**

Sooo yes.. well I kinda felt like writeing a new chapter.. and I'm really sry that it took me so long to update… sooo I'm really sry…

I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOOOOOoooo


End file.
